


[青黄]好想吵醒你

by julyakira



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyakira/pseuds/julyakira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一则有关于青峰趁黄濑睡着的时候做爱做的事……的故事。其实没有故事（。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[青黄]好想吵醒你

**Author's Note:**

> *P站文翻译，作者：たかなし，原文id=3955095
> 
> *Let me burn! 青黄合唱贺 \\(^q^)/
> 
> *来自睡眠H推广委员会全体成员

一缕晨光柔和地射在脸上。脸颊徐徐开始温暖，眼睑内侧也明亮起来，青峰醒了过来。发现是单薄的窗帘间留了一条缝，不禁想要痛骂昨晚没有把窗帘拉好的自己。虽然是难得的休息日，但已经醒了的话，就没法再继续睡懒觉了。因为一旦醒来就会开始感到饿。青峰诅咒着自己过度健康的胃。昨晚回家前顺路买了些吃的，所以不用担心早餐的问题，于是青峰慢吞吞地坐起身——一瞬间，不由得屏住了呼吸。

  
好久不见的恋人，正躺在床的一侧静静地睡着。

  
他原本预订后天回来的。看来是昨天半夜提前回来了，然后衣服也没换就直接滚上床了吧。平时整齐地挂在衣架上的大衣和围巾也乱七八糟地扔在一旁。深知正在沉睡的恋人对衣物十分重视，青峰蹑手蹑脚地下床准备去收拾那些衣服，免得散乱的衣物起皱。尽量不产生一丝摇晃，青峰慎重地落脚，好不容易才从床上站了起来。回头向床上望了一眼，禁不住叹了口气。

  
“……这家伙在干什么呢。”

  
别说衣服了，连袜子都没脱。他身上皱巴巴的衬衣怎么看都只是件普通的衬衫，实际上却是价值五万日元的高档货。开襟毛衣一样设计新潮，而裤子看上去只是普通的哈伦裤，却是哪怕对时尚一窍不通的青峰也识得的高端品牌。担心衣服起皱和变形是一方面，就这样睡觉肯定不舒服。

  
“黄濑，把衣服脱了。”

  
用手背轻推他的脸，没有反应。他的脸颊柔软而冰凉。来回轻抚他溶入晨光的脸，但是长长的睫毛连一丝抖动也没见着，黄濑继续迷糊地沉睡着。从一个月未见的恋人脸上，可以窥见浓重的疲劳的色彩。真拿这家伙没办法啊。青峰吐漏出抱怨的嘴角勾起一个微笑的弧度，那是出于深深的爱的缘故吧。把散落在地板上的大衣和围巾捡起来挂进衣橱，这时，床上的黄濑翻了个身。在两个大男人使用的Queen Size双人床的正中，那个男人安静地露出天真的睡脸。

  
自从进入大学开始，两人以合租的名义已经同居两年了，但这么久没见面还是第一次。青峰依然过着没头于篮球的生活，而黄濑为了报答事务所的恩情更偏向于艺能活动。从那时起，两人的生活轨道开始产生偏离，却没想到竟然这么久没见面。先前是青峰的集训和比赛，随后是这次黄濑的长期外景拍摄工作，前后加起来持续了将近一个月之久。

  
“黄濑——，换件衣服再睡吧，不然要起皱了。”

  
握住他一旁的手腕，试图将他拉起来。但是，还是没有反应。

  
与青峰相比这个男人的睡眠比较浅，也更加敏锐，但都做到这程度了还是吵不醒他，究竟之前他的日程和工作有多么繁重。把他耸拉着的手臂放回床上的时候，他吐出了一口气。

  
捏着他衬衣的前襟，伸手去解扣子。青峰早就习惯了帮他人脱衣服，但面对睡着的人又全然不同了。完全放松的身体异常沉重，光是要脱衬衣就颇费一番工夫。最终，青峰只解开了扣子就早早放弃了，小声地叹气，然后把相对好脱的裤子从黄濑腿上拉下来。没想到由于惯性内裤也被带下来了些。噢——，察觉到的时候，内裤的松紧带已经褪到性器的稍上方。

  
内裤的布料上薄薄地浮现起他的形状。看来无论多漂亮的男人，都难以避免早上的生理现象。好色情，青峰默默地在心里想道。试着用手指抚摸性器浮起的轮廓，黄濑却还是安静地沉睡着。

  
光滑的雪白皮肤，以及隐约可见隆起的肌肉。没有一颗黑斑的洁白肌肤，在阳光的照射下仿佛在发光，青峰不由得眯起眼睛。

  
黄濑，有时让人感觉在发光。不仅是皮肤颜色和光线明暗的缘故，他目不转睛地凝视着自己的眼瞳总是清澈透明而又闪闪发光，然而瞳孔显得格外的大。

  
原本黄濑的阴毛生长面积就比较小，看起来难得忘了修整的样子。用手指梳着比平时更长的那里，这时才想起，已经一个月没有碰过了。

  
稍微使点劲拉那些毛的话，根部被拉起的皮肤微微发红。又揪了几下，然而黄濑却纹丝不动，继续吐出鼻息。

  
黄—濑—君——。这样呼唤他，依旧得不到反应。看了眼墙上的时钟，离早餐时间还有段距离。青峰挠挠头，放松身体吐了口气。

  
“哎呀，黄濑君好久不见啊。‘是呢～’。咱们来做吧？‘当然好呀～’……好吧，那就做吧。”

  
精彩地一人分饰两角的青峰，擅自把黄濑褪到一半的内裤从腿上拔了下来。安全套和润滑剂都在床下，与毛巾之类的这些东西一起放在篮子里。拉出来把毛巾垫在黄濑屁股下面，然后打开他的腿。

  
喜欢他没有多少色素沉积的大腿根部，以及性器。这个男人犹如一件精致的艺术品，尽管很清楚他是活生生的人类，偶尔——真的只是偶尔，忍不住为他是否有在呼吸而感到不安。

  
无视他横躺在腹部的性器，用手指沾取润滑剂，伸向他的臀部之间。慢慢地把润湿的手指插入没有反应的那里，直到整根手指都没入穴中，内壁终于开始蠕动。

  
“黄濑——再不起来的话，我就上了你哦。”

  
弯曲、晃动手指不断开拓内部。突然，黄濑倾向一边的脸向另一侧转去。是醒了吗？窥探他的脸，只见他的眉头微皱，呼吸仍是十分平稳。这家伙……青峰嘴里嘀咕着，继续搔弄黄濑的内部。他的下身响起咕啾咕啾的水音，增加手指，黄濑依旧没有醒来的迹象，只是脸颊隐约透出潮红。

  
不过，黄濑紧闭的嘴唇终于打开。发出一声“哈”的吸气声，赤红的舌头滑腻地晃动着。是无意识间的行为吗。他原本垂在一旁的手握住自己蠢蠢欲动的性器，用大拇指搓弄着性器的顶端。

  
这情景让人移不开视线。不如说，实在太下流了。睡迷糊了就给我干出这种事，令原本就欲火焚身的青峰的理智彻底被燃烧得干干净净。抽出手指，用大拇指拨弄着立刻闭合起来的穴口，随即咬开小袋取出里面的安全套，麻利地套在自己的性器上。透明的体液从黄濑的性器前端溢出，滴落在腹部上。抬头看向他的脸，他仿佛在渴望着什么的手指揉搓着嘴唇。

  
将性器的前端紧压在穴口，用手指做好扩张的后穴好似要把人吸进去。要是直接抽动着插入的话，大概会把黄濑弄醒吧，那是黄濑最喜欢的做法。青峰把性器的前端挤入穴口，从下往上往复律动了几下，然后一口气插到深处。插入的时候十分顺畅，抽出的时候会被炙热的内部缠住。虽然多少有点迟滞，柔软的内壁仍是把自己的性器紧夹着，向内部吸附过去，快感强烈到令人战栗。不过，没有意识的黄濑的反应还有有些缓和。内壁的收缩湿润而愉悦，但却不至给予决定性的一击。虽然这样也不错，但果然还是相当怀念平时他那无规律的痉挛，以及露出沉溺于快乐的表情，紧夹着自己性器的感触和反应。

  
握着他的侧腹部抬起腰，用膝盖撑在腰下。又加了点润滑剂，在体重的加持下，如预想中一样，这次黄濑的后穴轻易地把青峰的性器整根吞入。把最粗的地方插进去之后，可以感到内部灼热的粘膜绷得紧紧的。

  
黄濑的腿向外伸出，脚趾揪住身后的床单。但是他的直肠犹如理所当然地，将青峰的性器迎入身体最深处。感受被温软的内壁所包裹的难以名状的快感，青峰的脊椎一阵战栗，长叹了一声。

  
“……这进去得也太容易了……”

  
这家伙该不会在哪里和别人偷情了吧。试着开个玩笑，没想到比想象中更让人胃疼。于是为了转移注意力，青峰把重心靠向黄濑，以深深插入的体势划着圈打腰。自觉前戏做得还不够充分，青峰在彻底润滑之前耐心地晃动，一边能感受到黄濑的内部绵软地蠢动着。黄濑仍然沉浸于睡梦中，只是额头上浮起细汗。

  
“喂，黄濑君——我的小弟弟已经全部插进去了，你不发表下感想吗？”

  
“…………、”

  
回答青峰的只有睡眠中的吐息。由于得不到回应而开始感到空虚的青峰，不发一语地拿起枕边的手机。

  
平时，黄濑绝对不让拍两人的性爱照片。而现在的话，别说可以随意放大局部细节，哪怕摄像也没问题。青峰拍了几张照片，还有二分钟左右的视频。

  
（……没想到在做爱时拍照还挺难的。）

  
以后再继续研究吧，青峰点了点头，把照片和视频保存在隐藏文件夹里。伸手用拇指抚摸着两人的结合处，一边打着腰，使得黄濑原本搁在身上的手滑落在床单上。将体重压在黄濑身上，不时像是摩擦着侧腹部一样将性器拔出，内壁顿时比平时更强烈地收缩着。对着洁白的腹部用力压下，他的脚一下子跳起来，同时他的内部波涛般地痉挛着，随后黄濑的头又转了个方向。咯吱咯吱地碾着床，打腰的间隔越来越短。先前内壁和缓而甜美的收缩，逐渐变得像是用手紧握住一般的绞动，霎时，青峰的心中确信了。

  
啊啊，他马上就要醒了。

  
猛地拔出性器，取下安全套。反正之后肯定要洗澡的了，无所谓了吧。

  
用赤裸的龟头挤开穴口，再一次顶进去，埋入黄濑的后穴。火热内壁的柔软感，以及混合着润滑剂的触感，简直舒服到难以言喻。就算得对事后的清理全盘负责，青峰也没有怨言。血液的脉动、体温和湿润的粘膜的感触是那样的生动而直接，明确地把黄濑的反应传递过来。

  
“嗯、……嗯、嗯、……啊？”

  
仅有那么一瞬，黄濑的身体僵直，随即放松开来。是还没睡醒吗，他微笑着发出迷迷糊糊的声音。

  
“小青峰……”

  
一边被摇晃着，黄濑笑出声来。一边笑着，黄濑发出很舒服似的喘息，伸出的双腿缠上青峰的腰。他浮起薄汗的皮肤像有一股吸引力，带着火热的温度。

  
“哈、啊哈哈，啊、嗯……啊、啊哈哈，啊、啊……哈……”

  
“……你啊，究竟是在笑还是在喘呢。”

  
“呼哈、不、不行了，啊哈哈，好舒服……”

  
究竟有哪里好笑的？完全搞不明白。不过因为没有一边笑一边做爱的经验，更何况黄濑似乎很开心地被摇着身体，一股强烈到忍不住咬紧牙关的情绪突入青峰的内心。

  
“啊哈哈，啊、你该不会没戴套吧？”

  
“……你好烦，是没戴啊！”

  
忍住想要放纵自己的粗暴冲动，青峰的口中低声呻吟，黄濑蕴含着与场合不适宜的纯真的蜜色眼瞳眯了起来。露出满足微笑的嘴角，瞬间染上了淫荡的色彩。

  
只是这样，青峰就明白了。

  
环绕的腿使劲把自己的腰身拉近，黄濑的那里像在贪婪榨取似的紧缩着，青峰将精液完全注入内部，直至最后一滴。黄濑对那份感触露出陶醉的微笑，说道。

 

“……再来一回。”

 

 

 

 

主导权，究竟是个什么东西？

  
趁对方睡着偷袭的那一刻，明明的确是由自己拥有的。然而，当黄濑醒来之后却莫名地丢失了。

 

 

黄濑坚决不肯让步，以“绝对是这个最好”为由选择的棕色沙发，正被黄濑本人侵占着躺在上面。他心满意足地哼着小曲，似乎的确是很满足的样子。静静坐在沙发下的青峰用手指戳着柔软的地毯，小声嘟哝道。

  
“一般来说，做了这种事，我不是该被训的吗……？”

  
“咦，你这么想被我训吗？原来小青峰是抖M？”

  
“才不是……话说，刚才你为什么笑的啊。”

  
嗯？黄濑困惑地歪了歪头。看来是没有出门的打算，他泡完澡后换上了一件宽松的家居服，无奈的是宽松过头也成了问题。领口、袖子和下摆之类的地方空隙太多了，令人困惑不知该把目光往哪儿放。——不过说是困惑，也不代表不去看。

  
“因为昨晚我回来的时候，其实挺有那种需求的嘛。可是回到家后累得一下子就睡着了，却在梦里H得很舒服，然后醒过来发现竟然也在H，吓了一跳就忍不住笑出来了。”

  
回想着黄濑又哈哈笑了起来，面对这缺乏情趣的坦白，青峰不由得松了一口气。不如说，如今才在黄濑身上寻觅情趣这件事本身是错误的。他的价值观多少有点奇怪，即率直又淡白。无论生日还是纪念日，圣诞节还是新年，总是青峰在留心这些日子。但是，他却会在常人不太在意的地方闹起弯扭来。黄濑的身上，还真是谜团重重。

  
突然，从沙发伸下一只胳膊。那只手掌抚摸着自己的下巴，徐徐下降抚摸着自己的喉部，最后缓缓停留在锁骨附近。

  
“……但是呢，当我想要的时候你给我了，我很开心啊。”

 

 

我是这么想的。所以，再多给我一点吧，小青峰。

 

 

 

这时，他的声音才难为情似的颤抖着。

  
缠绕着自己的手臂，燃烧着炽热的温度。

 

 

“一个月，真的是好长啊。”

 

 

 

先前被黄濑夺走的主导权，猝不及防地又回到自己的手心里。

  
像是防止它逃走一样，青峰向背后转过去，咬上黄濑害羞的唇。

 

 

 

FIN. (´・ω・`)

 

 


End file.
